The Adventures of Gideon and Fabian Prewett
by Steven J. Erkface
Summary: The story of Molly Weasleys twin broters, who fought like heroes against five death eaters.


The Moon floated lightly in the starless sky, partly obscured by the wispy clouds gliding by the orb's face; on a nearly deserted way one window flickered with life, 3 Great Percy Street. Inside the abundant but hardly extravagant living room sat an aged man comfortably, brushing his slightly grayer than auburn hair nervously out of his eyes, his face screwed up in focus upon the antiquated chess board on which his queen was in grave danger. His eyes slid up into the deep green of his son's, who responded to his father's glance with a smile and a long shrug of his shoulders.

"You Two! Come and help me set the table!" boomed a hearty voice from the next room. "No, No Molly dear, they've got to do their share," said a similar yet much softer voice.

Two broad shouldered but still sprite young men sprang up from their corner near the fire, and walked quickly into the kitchen. "C'mon mum, why can't Molly just set the table for us?" said the first boy with a delicate whine in his voice.

"Yeah!" echoed his brother. "She loves doing that stuff, why deprive her the joy?" he said as sincerely as he could.

"Fabian, Gideon, you two are going to have to eventually take some sort of responsibility in this house, now stop complaining and set the table," said their mother matter-of-factly.

Two exasperated sighs escaped and four arms dropped in nearly silent protest, as the twins slumped forward into the kitchen to help their mother and younger sister.

"Checkmate," said the green-eyed sibling in the living room through a smile. He sat back in his chair and folded his arms triumphantly.

"Well done Monty!" barked his father, unable to suppress his joy. "And since you won, and in impressive fashion I might add, you get the pleasure of setting up the set again. Next time, I won't play so lightly," he added as he strode toward the kitchen, disheveling Monty's fiery red hair proudly before walking out of sight.

"No! Ignatius! Keep your hand out of there!" shouted that same powerful voice with a slap. "Honestly, how many children do I have!" She let out a sigh and accidentally sent red sparks into the stew she was stirring. "Ugh! Sit down! All of you!"

She restored the stew to order and began to move swiftly around the kitchen, to the table, and back again; each time bringing more food and drink to the table. The family's collective mouths watered at the site of this feast. At last the exalted chef brought the last flagon of butterbeer down onto the table and sat clear across from her husband.

"Genevieve," said the auburn haired head of home, "you've truly outdone yourself tonight. Your stew looks fantastic, the roasted potatoes smell terrific."

"And don't forget the treacle tarts," interrupted Gideon.

"I can't wait to cut into the spotted dick," added Fabian.

At those words, Genevieve let out a sigh and finally seemed to deflate. "Thank you all, shall we tuck in then?"

A battery of action began at those words, arms reaching across, over, and under one another, droplets of butterbeer staining the table cloth and Monty's robes. The stew vanished nearly as soon as it had arrived to the table, Gideon and Fabian had monopolized the sweets, while Molly focused her energy to the potatoes.

The entire family sat content after the meal, all smiling wordlessly in one another's company; until Monty broke the silence.

"Father, will you put in a good word for me with the ministry? I'm set to leave Hogwarts after this year, and hope to get a post there, at least until I can get on with my Auror's training."

His father smiled, "You'll need no words from me, Montgomery-- Head boy? Gryffindor beater? Special awards from the school in three of your six years? I reckon you'll do fine without my word, but if that's what you want son, you needn't ask again."

Montgomery wore a smile after his father finished speaking that couldn't be diminished for the rest of the evening.

After the table was cleared and Gideon and Fabian had finished scrubbing the flatware, the family walked in to the living room together, and separated into pairs-- Gideon and Fabian, as always, together. Montgomery was setting up his knight for a sacrifice against his father in another game of chess, while Molly and her mother sat together discussing anything and everything that came into mind. A pleasant breeze beat against the large window near the fireplace causing a slight rattle; the moon was out of sight completely now, and one by one the Prewetts made their ways to bed. The twins were the last two to head into their rooms, shuffling parchment all the way up, the noise not quieting until their door shut.

"Whaddya reckon Fabe?" Gideon paused. "Fifth year? O.W.L.s coming up. Perhaps we'll put our ways behind us and fly by Monty's route?"

"Quite right Gideon," Fabian said, fiddling with a toffee. "It's from class, to the quidditch pitch, then straight to the common room or the library for studying, all year."

"Right," Gideon agreed, with a not so subtle smirk.

"Right," said Fabian, completely aware of the shared lie. "Goodnight then, tomorrow, we're off to Hogwarts."

Gideon simply nodded and collapsed onto his bed; he closed his eyes and heard Fabian lay down in much the same fashion. Together they yawned and fell into the same dream.

"Come on Gideon! Get up!" Fabian gurgled through the blood spattering from his lip. Get up, we can hide in there, regroup, and then make our stand."

Gideon looked up at Fabian, and smiled. "We're not going to --" he paused, clutching a stitch in his chest, "let these slimy prats working for King Git scare us."

His eyes were screwed up in equal parts pain and determination. Fabian hoisted Gideon up onto his shoulder and together they made it to the clearing in the stone wall. Gideon collapsed down with a thud, resting his back against to cold lime wall. Fabian stood, wiping the sweat from his brow with his robes. He looked down at his brother with a distant gaze and an even more strange smile.

"Ready, then?" Fabian paused, taking a deep breath and raising his wand. "Patellum Enmendo!" he shouted, touching the tip of his it to the lower end of Gideon's right leg, where a snake had bitten him ten minutes prior. The wound began to heal slowly, but entirely and Gideon was able to stand on his own; he returned the favor to Fabian by repairing the gaping knuckle sized hole on the left side of his face.

"Want to look our best for mum," Gideon said with a grim smile. The twins clenched their wands tightly, and hugged one another even more so.

"Till the end," they said resolutely in unison, heading out of the base of the mountain they came to face five wizards in black cloaks, all hooded, and wands at the ready.

The hall was decorated with scarlet and gold banners, the ceiling had been bewitched to show the union of the respective family trees, dead center were the names Arthur and Molly. Candles lit around the hall bathed each of the fifty or so witches and wizards in attendance in a light golden orange glow; all eyes darting back and forth between the blushing bride, the proud groom, and the esteemed wizard in deep purple robes. The wizard read his prepared speech through golden half moon spectacles.

"Gathered are we, on this: a most glorious day in the lives of the families Weasley, and Prewett," said a calm but lively voice. "It is not every day that two of the most lauded and proud wizarding families unite under one banner of solidarity and love. It is under this banner that we congregate here to join together Arthur William Weasley and Molly Prewett,"

The two in the center holding hands looked unblinkingly into one another's eyes, their quietly expressive faces together managed to express the kind of love they'd read about in fairy tales their entire lives.

"I understand," continued Albus Dumbledore, "that the two betrothed have each prepared a statement."

He folded his hands across his waist and smiled, deep blue eyes passing back and forth between Arthur and Molly, waiting to see who would speak first. A young witch leaned forward and patted Molly on the back, urging her to go ahead.

"Thank you, Casey," Molly began, smiling and trembling.

"Never in my wildest dreams,

Did I dare to trust the hope,

That the man that I would marry,

Would be so in need of soap;

Never in my most fearful thoughts,

Was I afraid of love,

Yet somehow I've found you,

My other turtle dove;

Because as doves go in twos,

So do you and I,

From now until forevermore,

Until the day I die.

A happy day this is,

For you and I alike,

Our lives begin anew together,

Through each valley and each spike.

I love you Arthur Weasley,

With all that's in my heart,

And so we start a family,

Let us have some tart!"

A tearful smile painted itself across her face. She looked up into Arthur's eyes, while he tucked his bottom lip under his top, trying to hold back laughter and tears simultaneously. He cleared his throat and shuffled the parchment handed to him by the neatly dressed wizard at his rear.

"Thanks, Hopper," Arthur nodded with a grateful smile. He unfolded the crumpled parchment and began to read aloud. "Molly, though I'm not as gifted with words as you, I couldn't live with myself if I didn't tell you in front of all of these friends gathered here, I love you. I love you more than my collection of plugs, more than any car engine I've taken apart. I love you more than life, and will continue to love you, to the end of my days. Thank you Molly. Thank you for being with me, Thank you for being."

He nervously crumpled the parchment back into its ball and tossed it behind him into Hopper's waiting hand. A slight, "Huh" could be heard from Arthur as he rocked from heel to toe, wringing his hands.

"Wonderful sentiments," said Dumbledore with a bright gleam in his eye. "Now that the vows have been spoken, Arthur, do you take Molly to be your wife? To love until the end of your days?"

"I do," said Arthur, determined not to blink while looking in Molly's eyes.

"And do you, Molly, take Arthur to be your husband? To love until the end of your days?"

"I do," said Molly, blushing a deep red, smiling toothily at Arthur.

"Thus, by the powers vested in me by the Wizengamot, I now announce to all in attendance: Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley!"

With that announcement, the witches and wizards erupted into cheers, and a flurry of red, green, and white sparks shot toward the ceiling in celebration.

When the official ceremony had ended, the party began. The hall's candles had the same glowing effect on the five layer cake standing in the center of the table of sweets. Atop the cake the bride and groom danced lovingly and weightlessly to the beat of the lively music in the hall.

"Gather Round! Everybody!" said a witch quietly, standing in the center of the hall, but there was no response to the same witch who urged Molly along in her vows. She pulled out her wand, pointed it at her throat and said, "Sonorus." Now, much more loudly she repeated and everybody made a ring around her in the center of the hall.

"I'd like to--"

"Oi! Kunze, we can all hear you, turn it down!" interrupted a wavering voice from the crowd. "Quietus" she said, returning her voice to normal.

"Molly, if you could please…" she gestured with her left hand at the empty spot of floor next to her, where Molly would shortly thereafter stand. "Now, as is tradition at weddings, it's time for the tossing of the bouquet!" she paused, waiting for the applause to die down. "Here you are Molly, and concentrate on who you'd like to get married next," she said while handing Molly the golden bouquet.

Molly turned around and focused hard. She tossed the bouquet behind her, towards the crowd of fifteen as yet unmarried witches. The first witch, a tall blonde grasped the bouquet tightly in her hands, jumping up and down, she started smiling and was visibly overjoyed, until the bouquet ripped itself free from her hands. The flowers began bouncing around from hand to hand until it fell at the feet of Alice Turner, where they were to stay until she picked them up. Molly smiled knowingly, seeing Alice glow at the thought.

"Maybe it's time you and Frank got a bit closer, eh?" shouted a gruff, masculine voice from the back.

Alice blushed and looked across the hall at Frank Longbottom. He smiled back, nearly spilling his wine, and gave her a reassuring, "Soon enough" look. The laughter through the crowd was slightly muffled by food and drink.

Later in the evening, it was Hopper's turn to lead the festivities.

"Oi! King Arthur, step up!" He screamed, and the crowd once again gathered. "M'lady, Mrs. Weasley, kindly join us and sit upon your throne."

Hopper was clearly enjoying this, he held and kissed Molly's hand while she sat, looking flustered at the first time she'd ever been called, "Mrs. Weasley."

"Arthur, it's time for the gents' turn! Which of us will be the next wizard stuck for the rest of our lives with--" he stopped suddenly noticing Molly's glare.

"Right then, it's time for the garter! Gather round men!" Arthur kneeled down in front of his wife, unable to keep from smiling.

He reached under her dress, and began to blush uncontrollably, after what looked like a bit of a struggle, Arthur started to pull his hands back from under the dress; and out with his hands came a red haired, baby sized doll. The witches and wizards watched, laughing at the well planned joke. Gideon and Fabian gave particularly loud and heart felt applause, unable to stifle their pride for Molly. Realizing the joke had had its effect, Arthur reached back under the dress and again after some struggle he pulled out another red headed baby doll.

This time, even he was surprised. He reached under the dress four more times, and by the time he gave up, seven potential Weasley children were in Hopper's arms; at one point two children came out at once. Arthur stood, kissed his beautiful wife and wiped the sweat from his brow, he gave a questioning look to Dumbledore, who responding with a reassuring smile and nod, while raising his goblet to Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley.

The music livened up for several hours as wizards danced and sang, drank butterbeer and wine, and showed off their favorite party tricks in a gathering for the ages. One wizard in a top hat showed that he could turn his nose into a flute, he followed that up by playing the Hogwarts school song. Gideon and Fabian Prewett were standing off to the side, clapping along happily, until the band leader caught their eye. They nodded to him, and Fabian mouthed, "It's Time." The band leader in comprehension led the music to silence, and the two brothers stepped forward into the spotlight.

"The two of us," Gideon began, "are not very fond of attention ourselves."

"But Molly's been hogging it all month, and it's only fair that we got some time to shine," Fabian added, a glistening false smile on his face.

"Molly, Arthur, if you could please step up here next to your favorite brothers," he paused for a second at this statement, and looked to the sky and nodded, "we've got a bit of a surprise for you,"

Gideon stopped speaking long enough for Molly and Arthur to make their way closer, and for the four of them to exchange hugs and handshakes. Molly and Arthur looked inquisitively at the twins, waiting for them to continue.

"We know that this next bit of your lives won't be easy."

"So Molly, we give to you, the thing any and every family needs."

"And Arthur, you treat her like the princess that she is."

"Aye, otherwise we'll visit you everyday!" Gideon said with a smirk. The twins both noticed Molly wiping tears from her eyes, and promptly spoke again.

"We've bought you a house Molly, near Ottery St. Catchpole."

"Soon, we hope, you can call it home."

"And we can call on you for food!" The crowd erupted with laughter at that comment.

Molly's eyes grew wide at the shock, she lunged forward and hugged both of her brothers so tightly that their faces turned redder than usual. Arthur had his left hand clasped over his mouth, and was shaking the twins' hands with his right. Sparks flew from every wand, crackers cracked, and wizards whistled. That was the happiest moment of an evening full of joy, an evening that lasted until mid-day.

"It was this rebellion that changed the face of the goblin and wizarding relations forever. Nothing before or since has had quite the effect on everyday living as this, so many deaths, so many heroes emerged, it may never be matched again." said a monotone voice facing the blackboard.

The man who was speaking was slumped, chalk in hand, writing down dates, names, and places, not noticing the students behind him, a fair number of which were nearly comatose from boredom.

"Professor Binns," Gideon announced loudly at the wizard standing dully at the front of the crowded classroom, breaking the monotony, "are you sure you weren't killed in one of these rebellions? It would certainly explain how you could make these battles sound so boring!"

The professor stood there dumbstruck while the rest of the sixth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws created a ruckus with their laughter. They quieted down long enough for Binns to yell, "OUT! PREWETTS! BOTH OF YOU! OUT! TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE WITH YOU!"

Fabian, not having done anything wrong but still being sent to the headmaster decided to make his trip noteworthy, and proceeded to unload his sack of sparkbombs underneath Binns' desk.

As Fabian and Gideon sauntered away from the classroom, the paused briefly to listen for the sparkbombs to go off. They continued to walk, listening to the students giggle, drowning out Binns' screams of rage towards the twins. They distinctly heard one Ravenclaw yell, "Look at that blue one!"

"Very Brave, you two," hissed a voice from under a black hood in the center. "I'm sure nobody could have anticipated such a valiant show from two embarrassments to the name of wizard."

Gideon and Fabian looked at one another before responding. "Why don't you lower your hoods, so we can see the cowards that kill muggles for fun?" asked Gideon defiantly.

"We'd rather hold our anonymity, thanks," retorted the tall wizard on the end.

"Anonymity?" snorted Fabian, "Ten Galleons says I can name the lot of you. Bulstrode, Dolohov, Crabbe, Goyle, and who's that last one Gideon? Always prancing about, tossing his hair?"

"Narcissa, wasn't it?" Gideon responded with a smile. "Malfoy. Or was it Lucius?"

"Right you are." said the cloaked wizard in the center, lowering his hood, a mane of silvery blond shaking in release. "Now, if we've dispensed with the pleasantries, the five of us have other matters to tend to," said Malfoy dismissively and with a snarl.

"The five of you," Fabian said, pausing to let those words sink in, "are not leaving here."

"At least," Gideon jabbed, "not all of you. Expelliarmus!"

With that, complete bedlam broke loose, Gideon and Fabian managed to disarm Malfoy, and Dolohov with their first spells. "Locomotor Mortis!" Bulstrode caught Gideon with a leg locker curse, and Gideon toppled. "Termine Cardium!" Gideon managed to yell while falling, and hitting Bulstrode directly in the heart, causing him to seize up and keel over. Fabian managed to tie Crabbe and Goyle to a nearby stone with devil's snare expelling from his wand, while Malfoy snuck up behind him and yelled, "Crucio!" Just before the curse hit, Fabian shot his wand over at Gideon, "Finite Incantatum!" and the leg-locker curse was lifted. Fabian dropped his wand and began to curl in unto himself on every joint, it seemed to him that his bones were trying to rip away from one another. "Accio Malfoy!" shouted Gideon, summoning Malfoy toward him and away from his screaming brother. When Malfoy was within arms reach, Gideon launched his wand-free fist into the side of Lucius' jaw, causing a stiff rattle and a muffled grunt. Dolohov had now rejoined the fray and as he walked up behind the crumpled over Fabian, he raised his wand and muttered, "Imperio!" The curse hit him straight in the head. Fabian then stood, and Antonin whispered something into Fabian's ear.

"You're going to have to do better than that Monty!" taunted Gideon. As he, Monty and Fabian were running through a dark moor, chasing the silhouettes of two very quick wizards.

"I can't believe you actually tried to give them jelly-legs Monty!" added Fabian. "The ministry wants them alive you two! If jelly legs had worked, they'd be laying in a puddle back there!" Monty panted, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder.

They were approaching the end of the moor, which was glowing a strange bit of orange, reflecting the moon hanging high over head. Suddenly, the two wizards ahead of them stopped dead in their tracks. They stood back to back and began walking in circles, shooting stray curses in every direction. The three dodged them all. "Lumos Maxima!" shouted Montgomery, raising his wand high to illuminate the moor. With that, the reason for the abrupt end to the chase became clear, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody were standing, wands at the ready pointing directly at the dark wizards.

"Young Mr. Parkinson, and Madam Kunze," snarled Moody. "Out for a midnight stroll?"

"Don't play your games Moody, you're going to have to kill us to take us in," Kunze spat at him. "Expelliarmus!" shouted Moody, disarming Parkinson. "Avada Kedavra" hissed Kunze, almost at the same time; she hit Monty straight in the stomach; his arms seemed to want to hold it, but couldn't: he instantly collapsed. His lit wand fell onto the damp grass, light dancing to a halt, matching the twins' heartbeats. "Stupefy!" exclaimed Kingsley, stunning both Parkinson and Kunze. He proceeded to tie them up, while Moody joined the Prewetts to examine Montgomery. There was no helping it-- he was gone.

Moody looked at both twins in the eye at the same time, he put one hand on each shoulder, patted them and said quietly, "I'm sorry." He turned to Kingsley, nodded his head, and they carried the two dark wizards off to their fates, while Gideon and Fabian carried their brother's body home, to give him a proper auror's burial. They exchanged looks with one another, each seeing the other's heart break within the tears welled in their eyes. They could not speak, but there was a silent understanding shared between them, their brother, and the night. They came closer to their brooms, and having to hoist their dead brother onto one of them was more than either of them could bare. They sent up red sparks, a cry for help, and they sat, on the moist grass mourning their brother, the auror.

"Malfoy! Out of the way!" screamed Dolohov with a smirk. "Let our new friend take care of it." As he said that, Fabian was walking toward Gideon.

"No! Fabian! Don't! Fight it!" Gideon screamed, instantly aware of what was happening.

There was a battle surging both on the land and in Fabian's head. Avada Kedavra. _NO, don't. _A quiet voice said from behind. Do it! Now! _No Fabian, that's your brother! _Avada Kedavra! Now! _NO!_ And Fabian quickly spun around, spreading his arms wide as if throwing off a cloak. Back to back with his brother, he faced four Death Eaters, Crabbe and Goyle having been freed by Malfoy.

The two red haired wizards stood, panting. Both injured from stray curses that had slashed their skin to blood, they had known going in that the fight was a losing battle, but they took one of them down, and held them up from their plans for this long. They looked at one another, nodded, then both pointed their wands to the sky, Gideon sent up green sparks, while Fabian sent up red. "Stupefy!" they both shouted, as Gideon aimed for Dolohov while Fabian shot a stunning spell at Malfoy. Gideon's curse hit, while Malfoy dodged Fabian's.

The twins proceeded to sheathe their wands and they waited. "Avada Kedavra!" echoed three times, one from each of the dark wizards standing in front of them. And in an instant, they were both cold. No more injured than before the curses hit them, but now, unmistakably, dead. The largest wizard was completely stunned, his hearing was in tact. He was thus able to hear three loud cracks in quick succession, and then a brief pause, then three more quick cracks. It was the disapperation of his friends, and the apparation of the aurors who captured him, and would later sentence him to Azkaban.


End file.
